


Starin' at the Ceiling

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Humor, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ceiling of Heero’s bedroom was something Duo had seen before. He just usually wasn’t lying naked in between both Heero and Trowa. Established 1x2 leading to 1x2x3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starin' at the Ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own, never have, never will
> 
> A/N: So this is based off the below imagineyourotp but as I don't have an OTP (forever conflicted between 1x2 and 2x3) this one is my OT3.
> 
> Imagine your OTP lying next to each other in bed, staring at the ceiling, embarrassed and slightly alarmed by the wild, intense, filthy sex they just had.
> 
> Beta'd by ELLE. Previously posted on tumblr.

**Starin' at the Ceiling**

The ceiling of Heero's bedroom was something that Duo had seen before. From many different angles. That wasn't the reason he staring so intently at it, letting his body come down from the high of orgasm, letting the mix of sweat and other bodily fluids dry on his skin and his breathing return to normal. As they'd had this  _thing_ for a while – that after a shitty week at work or some bullshit mission or some protect the princess assignment that was dull they'd end up in bed together – so Duo was not staring at the white paint because of Heero on his left hand side.

It had been inevitable that he'd end up at Heero's place from the moment they'd left Preventer HQ on Friday – they'd gone to the bar that most agents frequented and ate greasy nachos, which was something Duo was still amazed he could persuade Heero to eat, and drank a large quantity of beer and then once it got later in the night, they migrated up the alcohol strength to vodka as it had been a  _fucking_  dull week. Quatre and Wufei had left early as they always did being that they had their girlfriends and Duo stuck out his tongue and made fun of them until he turned to the two others who were staying out beyond the girlfriend imposed curfew.

"To the orphaned and nameless who can actually, ya know, have fun."

Trowa was like them – no one to go home to – so he had continued drinking with them until the early hours of the morning. And that partially explained why Duo was lying in bed between Heero and Trowa. The two guys who he'd just fucked around with. His ex-Preventer partner and his current one. And why he was staring at the ceiling.

He could hear two sets of laboured breathing as though in stereo and Duo was rewinding the events in his head that had led to this scenario.

There had been some making out at the bar between himself and Heero. Which was usual behaviour. It was what got them be separated as Preventer partners as this had been reported back to Une who then deemed it inappropriate for them to work together and Duo had been assigned to Trowa since then. It was as the night progressed that Duo had been conscious of the way Trowa watched them and, being emboldened by alcohol and more than a little horny, had found himself in Trowa's lap, straddling him, and he  _may_ have licked at his jaw line, trailed his tongue up to his ear and asked if he liked to watch while nibbling at his earlobe and grinding a little bit onto him. He wasn't sure at what point it had become less about watching and an offer to participate – that he was kissing Trowa, sliding his tongue into his mouth and running his hands through the short hair at the back of his partner's head. It also wasn't that damn clear in his memory the moment that they'd got thrown out of the bar as the making out in the booth had maybe become a little raunchy for even the Friday night crowd. That was probably the point when Duo had his tongue in Trowa's mouth but could feel Heero's fingers teasing along his spine, and then a mouth at the back of his neck.

The cab journey had scandalised the driver – as maybe it had progressed from making out to some groping. He remembered having his hand down Trowa's pants – he reasoned in some kinda exploratory thing as though he may have seen his partner a few times in less clothing – indeed, a coupla glances in the communal Preventer showers, but he hadn't really looked that damn closely. And he was curious. They'd had to tip the guy heavily for what he'd seen – Duo did vividly remember a point somewhere in the journey where Heero's mouth was on his, Duo's hand was still down Trowa's jeans and someone, not being entirely sure which someone, was running fingers up underneath the thin material of his t-shirt and tweaking nipples.

They'd had to pay nearly triple the amount on the meter.

The journey from cab to apartment had brought with it some challenges – not that they were too drunk to walk, though Duo wasn't quite as steady on his feet as he usually was and knew all his stealth and coordination was failing him and that he was being held up by Heero… but then that might have been to continue the whole groping thing rather than the need to actually help him walk as there was a hand on his ass. He wasn't sure about that part.

The part he was sure about was that clothing had been gone pretty much from walking into Heero's place – that there was some impatience then, hands on his dick, a tongue down his throat, fingernails down his abs – and that it was an achievement they made it to the bedroom. He supposed unlike when it was just the two of them, when they often didn't make the bedroom for the first round, it was gonna be much more comfortable to get to the bed. Not that Duo was an expert on threesomes. Despite his generally fluid attitude to sex and openness to anything, it wasn't something he'd done. Until now.

And though the build-up was hazy in his memory, the sexual energy made the actual fucking pretty clear in his mind – Duo went down on Trowa and was very aware of his usual fuck buddy watching for a while until he felt the slide of fingers and it was hard to concentrate on the two things, moaning a little around the dick in his mouth. Though he guessed that provided extra stimulation as he felt Trowa's fingers on his hair, encouraging, until he backed off, the lube being handed over and a pointed look between two sets of blue eyes.

Okay – maybe he hadn't expected  _that,_ to be in between two hot guys – but he sure as hell wasn't going to complain with Heero behind him and Trowa underneath him, trying to maintain some kind of rhythm, Heero guiding his hips a little as it was difficult to do anything but be overwhelmed by what they were doing.

So he hadn't lasted that long and he wasn't going to be embarrassed as they'd been working the foreplay thing for fucking hours and the dual sensation tipped him over the edge, the slide of two different bodies against his, the feel of two pairs of hands, two guys panting and sweaty and hot. He guessed the feel of his release brought Heero to climax and for a second he guessed he whited out, pretty much only kept upright by a strong arm around his chest.

As Heero moved and slid out, Duo realised that Trowa hadn't come and moved his mouth down his torso, lapping briefly at his stomach before completing the earlier blowjob, bobbing his head down a few times and using some tongue until Trowa was panting and then it was over. And that was when the awkwardness had started. Which led them to all staring at the ceiling of Heero's bedroom.

Duo guessed it was down to him to do the talking as he'd just had a three-way with two of the most uncommunicative people he knew. He coughed and glanced first to Heero who was very purposefully not looking in his direction and then towards Trowa who was doing the same. Yeah, maybe it was kinda weird and awkward but then it had been  _good_  and a repeat performance with a slightly altered casting and different positions could be fun.

"So…" he started, "we gonna pretend this never happened and never speak of it again?"

He left that option out there – that maybe a threesome with two of your ex-war buddies was not entirely conventional but hell, had they ever been conventional?

"Or we gonna do this again?"

His answer wasn't verbal – after all, this was Heero and Trowa – what was he expecting, a long in depth conversation about feelings? Instead, there was a brief meeting of eyes across the bed and it seemed a mutual decision was made. And Duo was still staring at the ceiling of Heero's bedroom but with one body between his legs and one against his side he had an entirely different perspective.

 


End file.
